Protecting You
by Don'tThinkAllDay
Summary: JOGAN...set after the part when Adam left Julian his 'gift' on the doorstep to Stuart...wrote this a LONG time ago


Logan looked up from the text from Blaine when he heard someone knock on his door. "It's open," he muttered, and Bailey walked in.

"Hey," Bailey said. "Julian's leaving, aren't you going to come say goodbye?" Logan looked confused.

"Leaving?" He asked. Logan didn't know anything about Julian leaving. He didn't mention any projects. Bailey nodded.

"Didn't he tell you?" Bailey asked the blonde prefect. Logan nodded; Bailey didn't need to know that he was lying.

"Oh yeah, I just, thought it was later, not you know at the dead of night." Bailey nodded.

"Well I was on my way to say goodbye if you wanted to-"

"Yeah I'll come with you." Logan said, finishing Bailey's sentence for him. Bailey nodded and waited for Logan out in the hall. They walked together in silence. When they got to the foyer, they froze.

Julian was sitting on the floor, head in his hands, white as a sheet. Logan could _see_ his hands shaking from where he stood about six feet away. Derek came from the kitchen with a bucket of water. He saw Bailey and Logan. "Lo, Bailey, can you help?" He asked. The two nodded silently. "Lo help me clean up what's outside, Bailey can you take Julian up to his dorm?" Bailey nodded and kneeled down to be eye level with Julian.

They weren't as close as Julian, Derek and Logan, but they were friends. Bailey touched the actors shoulder. "You alright?" Bailey asked. Julian was in no shape to lie or act, so he shook his head no. Bailey nodded. "Okay, c'mon, let's get you to your room." He pulled Julian to his feet and slid an arm around the actor's waist because Julian's knees were shaking.

As they walked up the stairs, Logan followed Derek outside to the steps, where he saw what was left on the steps. The blonde inhaled sharply, the flowers, the red substance and the picture, were all too much for him. Derek nodded, looking at his blonde friend. "That was our reaction too." Derek said solemnly.

"What the fuck is all this?" Logan demanded, as he poured water on a very large spot of red. Derek looked at the blonde.

"He has a stalker. Apparently it's worse that he thought." Derek said. Logan looked worried. Someone was threatening Julian, _his_ Julian's life, and he didn't tell him?

"Why didn't he tell me?" Logan whispered. Derek shrugged.

"Dunno, maybe you should ask him." Derek said as he picked up the flowers and picture and tossing them into the now empty bucket in his hand. Logan nodded, dropped his bucket and walked back into Stuart. "I didn't mean now you fucking idiot!" Derek called after him, but Logan was already halfway up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Logan didn't know what possessed him to be so worried about Julian. Yes, they were friends and Logan <em>should<em> be worried. But he shouldn't be calling Julian his, especially when Julian was straight. Logan shook his head. He knew why he was so worried. The feelings that he had been harboring for Julian since freshman year were now re surfacing, after two years of repressing them. Blaine, Joshua, and now Kurt, they were all distractions to try and ebb his feelings towards Julian away, but they never left. He was in love with Julian Larson, a boy he could never have, and now said boy needed help, and he was going to be there for him.

He reached Julian's door and didn't bother knocking. The room was dark, but he could see Julian from the faint light of the moon sitting on the edge of his bed. "Why didn't you tell me?" Logan demanded as his greeting. He didn't expect Julian to jump fifty feet in the air and back up into a far corner and whimper.

"Don't hurt me." Julian whispered. Logan looked worried.

"Julian," Logan said stepping forward, Julian put both his arms out.

"Stay away from me," He said, his voice breaking. Logan had to do a double take but he was sure he saw _tears_ on Julian's face. Logan turned and flicked the light switch, which, thinking back, he should've done _first_.

"Jules," Logan whispered. "It's just me." Julian saw Logan in the light, and broke down into sobs. Logan didn't know what to do, so he did the first thing that comes to mind. He walked over and scooped Julian into his arms. He ran a hand through Julian's dark hair and Julian sobbed into Logan's blazer. After a minute though, Julian shook his head.

"No, no, no. Logan don't act like you care." He said shoving Logan away. Logan stumbled backward at the force of Julian's shove.

"Jules, what are you talking about? Of course I care." Logan said. Julian shook his head again.

"No, no if you cared about me _at all_ you would know that I was leaving, and the reason that I'm leaving. You wouldn't be surprised about my fucking stalker. Because Logan, if you cared you would actually pay attention to me and what I tell you." Julian said, angry rather than afraid like he was ten minutes ago.

Ten minutes ago when Bailey left him alone like Julian requested, Julian regretted asking Bailey to leave. All he could picture in the darkness was a faceless person walking out of his closet and murdering him with an ax. When Logan barged into the room made it too real for him, so he kind of let loose, he never usually cries but he was terrified so he couldn't help it. Logan looked confused.

"Jules, you haven't told me _anything_ about what was going on, I want to help I really do! Just whatever you need to tell me tell me so I can help!" Julian inhaled shakily.

"I dunno where to start," He said, wiping his eyes and sliding to the floor.

"How about why you were going to leave?" Logan asked, sitting on the floor next to his friend. Julian shook his head. "Jules please." Logan said.

"You, every time I left, every time I took a role I wasn't going to, has been because of you." Julian said.

"What?" Logan asked disbelieving.

"I-I'm-" Julian closed his eyes. Logan put his hand on his friends shoulder. Julian sighed and finished his sentence. "In love with you." Logan stared at his friend. _No, _he thought_ no Julian's not serious. He's straight. He's just freaked out._

"But, but you're straight," Logan said dumbly after a minute. Julian shook his head.

"Bi," he responded. "But you just don't feel the same and I can't stand to see you fall in love with other people and know that you'll never feel the same for me and I-" He got cut off by Logan, who's lips were pressed gently against Julian's. Before Julian could respond, Logan pulled away.

"I never said I didn't feel the same." Logan started. Julian open and closed his mouth, trying to speak, but Logan continued, knowing what he was going to say. "They were all distractions, all those other guys. They were distractions from the fact that I thought I could _never_ have you." Logan said. Then he smiled faintly and cupped Julian's cheek. "I love you too." Julian smiled. "I would love if you would be my boyfriend, I know that this is shit timing, but we've waited too long." Julian nodded as a 'yes' to the question. Logan smiled and kissed Julian again.

This time when they broke apart, Julian knew he didn't need to put on a brave face. He let himself rest his head on Logan's shoulder and let the tears fall. Logan wiped them away with his thumb and kissed Julian's hair. "I'm scared Lo." Julian whispered, hiding his face in the crook of Logan's neck. Logan's arms went around Julian's waist and held him close.

"I'll protect you." Logan said rubbing Julian's back in slow soothing circles. "I promise." They stayed like that for a long time; it was probably around 2 AM when Julian fell asleep. Logan lifted him up in his arms and carried his new boyfriend to the bed. When Julian was lying down, Logan slid into the bed next to him, holding his hand.

* * *

><p><em>Midnight. It was midnight and Julian was walking through Dalton by himself when he heard a branch break behind him. He whirled around. A dark shadow was standing there, creeping towards him slowly. Julian's blood ran cold as he started to back up. "No, no please! Don't hurt me." The shadow continued to inch closer, extending a shiny butcher's knife and cackling quietly. Julian started looking around.<em>

"_No, please no!" The cackling grew louder as the shadow continued to move closer. When the shadow reached Julian, the fear overtook him and he could only whisper one word before the shadow raised the knife._

"_Logan."_

* * *

><p>Logan woke up suddenly when the bed was shaking violently. Logan looked over at Julian to see him thrashing around in his sleep, muttering. Suddenly, the muttering turned to screaming. "Please, no, no!" Logan started shaking Julian.<p>

"Jules! Jules! Wake up!" Julian shot up, his eyes wide with fear as he looked around the room looking for Logan. Logan sensed that, so he put a comforting hand on his back. "I'm here." Julian turned and threw his arms around Logan's neck and burying his face in the blonde's chest. Logan wrapped his arms around Julian. "Hey, hey, hey. Shh, it's all going to be okay. Shh, it was a dream don't worry. I'm here, no one will hurt you."

"Don't leave me." Julian whispered, hating the vulnerability in his voice. "Please."

Logan's heart broke at the broken tone in his boyfriend of four hour's voice. He kissed the top of Julian's head. "Never. Julian I promise I won't leave you."

"Th-thank you." Julian hiccupped, kissing the spot on Logan's neck that connected to his chest.

"Shh Jules go to sleep," Logan said, rubbing Julian's back again, until he felt Julian's breathing become steady again. He didn't let go of him though, letting Julian use his chest as a pillow. He bent and kissed Julian's nose. "I love you," Logan whispered.

Julian smiled in his sleep.


End file.
